Harry Greenwood
Harry Greenwood is a main character on Charmed and is the whitelighter of the Charmed Ones. History Early Life Harry was born sometime in 1920. He became an actor who was recruited into the army and died in 1957 while serving his country. Upon death, he became a whitelighter and would serve many witches from then on. By becoming a whitelighter, Harry lost his memories of his previous life as his duties required his focus and lack of attachment. He had a charge named Fiona but he lost her when she was institutionalized for telling a person that she was a witch. Throughout the Series In Pilot, Harry first appears as the new chair of Woman's sudies department what Mel thinks to be wrong. Later Harry kidnaps the charmed ones and is revealed to be their whitelighter and gives them a choice to accept their destiny as witches or become mortal humans without any memory of magic intervention. In Let This Mother Out, The Charmed Ones are warned by the spirit of their mother not to trust Harry and he tries to investigate the demon attack that occurred after the death of Taydeus while the girls are plotting against him. Later its revealed that the spirit was attempting to deceive the girls and Harry earns their trust when he helps defeating the imposter demon. In Sweet Tooth, Harry begins to make magic simulations for training The Charmed Ones when the girls appear to have problems, Macy is having trouble to use her telekinetic powers, Mel is reckless and Maggie is very distracted with her sorority issues. After the failed trainment, Harry discuss with the girls to allow the Elders to find the Harbinger but Mel disagrees and attemp to find out herself. After The Charmes Ones return home, Maggie tries to convince Harry and her sisters to have a Halloween Party at the house for her sorority sisters by telling them that they can find out who is the Harbinger, however Maggie begins the abuse glamour spells for personal gain which Harry warns her about the personal gain consequences. In the end Harry and the girls discover that Angela Wu is the Harbinger and later they attempt to capture it by binding it with a spell that fails because of Maggie, Mel tries to capture the harbinger herself and uses a very powerful spell that almost killed Macy but luckly Harry is able to heal her. Mel realizes that Harry is not being threatened by her power but only trying to protect her when he reveals details about his past. In Exorcise Your Demons, In Other Women, Personality Physical Appearance Powers & Abilities Powers ;Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with the mind. Harry has shown he has sufficient telekinetic strength to move a person, such as when he kidnapped Mel from outside a coffee house, and to deflect an object thrown by Macy's own telekinesis. * Teleportation: The ability to move between locations instantly without having to physically travel the space between them. Harry has shown he can bring at least one other passenger along with him while teleporting. *'Conjuration:' The ability to materialize objects at will. Harry used this to both conjure and a magical bracelet and some rope. * Healing: The ability to restore an individual to full health and prestine condition. * Memory Erasure: The ability to erase the memories of others (might be limited to just human beings). Inactive Powers * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]: 'The ability to live a potentially eternal life. * 'Remote Hearing: The power to hear one's name being spoken, regardless of distance. Abilities * Magical Knowledge: Harry has a vast amount of magical knowledge which allows him to train the Charmed Ones and to advise them on how to go about certain magical situations. Relationships Charges * Harry and Macy Vaughn: Harry and Macy have a good relationship. Harry appreciates that Macy respects him as her whitelighter and finds her to be the most agreeable to work with. * Harry and Mel Vera: Harry respects Mel but has a difficult relationship with her due to the fact that he replaced her mother as Chair of the Women's Studies Department. He tries to guide her and help her but her independence and stubbornness does not make the situation easy. The two were able to come to an understanding when Harry revealed that he had a charge just like Mel and that he didn't want to lose her like he lost Fiona. * Harry and Maggie Vera: Harry mentors Maggie the most out of her sisters due to her young age. He taught her to trust her intuition and her own voice so she could control her ability and he also explained how magic for personal gain leads to personal consequences. *'Harry and Fiona:' Harry lost his charge when she revealed her secret to someone she shouldn't have trusted. This loss shaped him into the whitelighter and protector that he is today. Trivia * Harry is based off Leo Wyatt, the whitelighter of the Charmed Ones in the original series. It's likely Harry is also based off Chris Halliwell, Leo and Piper's younger son from the future who briefly served as the Charmed One's whitelighter when his father became an Elder. * It's likely that Harry was named after Henry Mitchell, the husband of original Charmed One (after Prue's death) Paige Matthews as 'Harry' is often the shortened version of 'Henry'. * It appears that he doesn't have to hide who he really is from his charges the way Leo did when he first met the Charmed Ones. *In Pilot, Marisol's spirit speaks to her daughters through the spirit board, telling them not to trust Harry. It turns out, it wasn't Marisol's spirit but a demon wanting to steal the girls' powers. *The sisters nicknamed Harry 'Meghan Markle' so he wouldn't go to them every time they said his name. In real life, Meghan Markle, now Meghan, Duchess of Sussex is married to Prince Harry. *Harry was seen battling a demon and even getting ready to vanquish one himself. It would seem that the whitelighters in this show are no longer pacifistic and can engage with evil their selves. *As of Other Women, The Charmes Ones considered Harry to be like family. In the original series Leo was also considered family but eventually he became part of the family when he married the charmed one, Piper Halliwell. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Whitelighters Category:Main Characters Category:Males